god_noisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry the Lobster
* starts in Jellyfish Fields, with a clam on top of the sign. He then gets out a breath spray. As soon as the sun rises, he coughs, instead on crowing. We now see SpongeBob and Patrick waiting at the main entrance. * SpongeBob: at watch Just two more minutes, Patrick. * Patrick: at watch, although he doesn't have one Yup! * SpongeBob: Look! Here he comes! jellyfishing ranger passes them * Patrick: Who? * jellyfishing ranger man switches the "closed" sign to "open." He looks at SpongeBob and Patrick * SpongeBob: Thank you, Mr. Ranger. * Patrick: Yeah, thanks. breathing * Ranger: Yes? * SpongeBob: Aren't you forgetting something? * Patrick: Yeah, something. * Ranger: eyeballs and lets go of them Please show me your-- and Patrick show him their jellyfishing licenses jellyfishing licenses. * and Patrick cheer and go in, ignoring the "Open/Closed" sign they knocked over * SpongeBob: a three-spot jellyfish''Patrick, look! I caught a rare breed a glowing three-spot. * '''Patrick:' Hey, I caught one, too! This one's a five-spot. it is a one-spot * SpongeBob: sniffles Patrick, guess what? * Patrick: You like it here so much, you feel yourself being moved to a song? * SpongeBob: Yes, yes, how did you guess? * Patrick: Well, I kinda feel the movement coming on myself. * SpongeBob: Let's just start with the song. * Patrick: You mean "The Jellyfishing Song"? * SpongeBob: That's the one. * breathe in deeply, throw off their goggles and nets, and then start to sing in silly fashion * SpongeBob & Patrick: ♪Jelly lelly lelly lelly, jelly lelly lelly jelly, it's the jellyfishing song!♪ claps♪Jelly lelly lelly lelly, jelly lelly lelly jelly, everybody sing along!♪ claps. Patrick picks up SpongeBob, starts spinning him around, & throws him through the air; next scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick hanging onto a jellyfish's tentacles, while still singing the Jellyfishing Song'. they are singing on a desert island, surrounded by jellyfish clapping in rhythm, in calypso♪I go jellyfishing in da' morn'in,♪ * Patrick: in calypso♪I jellyfish all da' night!♪ * SpongeBob: in calypso♪I jellyfish all da' afternoon,♪ * SpongeBob & Patrick: in calypso♪Jellyfishing make me feel all right!♪ * shows them running through Jellyfish Fields, singing the Jellyfishing Song * Coral: in deep opera voice♪Everybody singgggggggg♪ jellyfish performs a drumroll and Patrick and SpongeBob rise out of his mouth * SpongeBob & Patrick: ♪Everybody sing along!♪ beats on drum * SpongeBob: Isn't it great that these majestic creatures have Jellyfish Fields to call their home? * Patrick: You bet! And it's highway convenient, too, according to that big sign! * SpongeBob: around and jumps when sees big billboard for Shelly Super Highway Big sign? I didn't see a big sig-Jumping Jellyfish! That's a big sign! * Patrick: board It says, "Future site of the Shelly Super Highway." * SpongeBob: horrified Super highway!? Do you know what this means?! * Patrick: Well, it’s sorta like other roads, except there's no sto- * SpongeBob: I know what a superhighway is! I mean for all this jellyfish! For us! For Jellyfish Fiel-''pulling on Patrick's skin, and accidentally rips off two pieces''-ds, uh, sorry.the pieces back on * Patrick: So what you're saying is, that if they go though with their plans, to build this new superhighway through Jellyfish Fields, that every single species of flora & fauna that makes this place their habitat will be forced out of the ecosystem that they have formed, effectively being destroyed? * SpongeBob: Well, yeah, that's a simplified version, but yeah, something like that, takes off goggles which is why I hereby make this solemn vow to stop this so-called, "Shelly Super Highway," from ever being built! * now takes place in Goo Lagoon, with Larry the Lobster lifting on a barbell. * Larry: 1,397, 1,398-- appears on one of the weight plates of the barbell''Whoa! * '''SpongeBob:' Larry, you gotta help me stop the highway! * Larry: Can't right now, bro. I got about 4,098 more reps to do. slides out of the barbell, causing the other weight plate to lose Larry's balance.. Another scene takes place outside Shady Shoals, with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy sitting on a bench * SpongeBob: Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! Certainly with superpowers like yours, we can stop this superhighway! Man and Barnacle Boy still in silence. APATHY! appears, then switches back to the scene''Hmmm. * ''now outside Squidward's house * Squidward: I'm sorry, SpongeBob. I actually would like to help, but I'm just too busy right now. * SpongeBob: Too busy doing what? * Squidward: I'm too busy telling you, "No!" door, with SpongeBob all in pieces.. scene in the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is seen cleaning the tables, while whistling. He then notices SpongeBob * Mr. Krabs: Private SpongeBob! Ahoy! * SpongeBob: depressed Captain Mr. Krabs, ahoy. * Mr. Krabs: Why, SpongeBob, that's not your usual four-fingered salute. * SpongeBob: Well, I guess I'm just upset because they're building a highway over Jellyfish Fields. sniffles * Mr. Krabs: Well, SpongeBob, I'd sure hate me customers to see you like this. Is there anything I can do to help? * SpongeBob: Really, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: Sure, why not? * SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs! I just know that together, we can stop that nasty old highway from going right through Jellyfish Fields! * Mr. Krabs: puzzled Uh, you're not talking about the Shelly Superhighway, are ya? * SpongeBob: Yeah, why? * Mr. Krabs: Uh, well, 'cause I'm actually in favor of that highway being built. * SpongeBob: possibly trying to say "no", while pulling on his eyeballs * Mr. Krabs: walks over to a poster with charts and maps on it Yes! I've already calculated how many new customers I'll get once it's finished. You can see fo yourself in this series of these charts and diagrams I have displayed! * SpongeBob: brushes away a tear''Charts and dia-''widen, horrified Mr. Krabs! Didn't you see!? out the rest of the diagram map After the Shelly Superhighway goes right through Jellyfish Fields, it goes right over the Krusty Krab! Gee, there you are, decrepit and living in a cardboard box! Then, it does a loop-de-loop for some reason, and goes right through the front door of the Chum Bucket! * Mr. Krabs: then furious What!? Who approved this plan!? * SpongeBob: to read off the map, while Mr. Krab's eyes widen "Plan approved by & sponsored by Sheldon J. Plankton Enterprises, a division of No Fun Incorporated!" * Mr. Krabs: punches his claws together C'mon, boy! Let's you and I go over and show that Plankton a piece of our minds! * SpongeBob: rips off a corner of his head and hands it to Mr. Krabs Think this piece will get the point across? * to them walking over to the Chum Bucket * Mr. Krabs: yells Alright, Plankton! It's Eugene Krabs, here, with, What's-His-Name! Now c'mon out! * Plankton: I can't. * Mr. Krabs: C'mon outside, and take what's coming to ya! * Plankton: I really can't come outside! * SpongeBob: Why not!? * Plankton: him literally right in front of them, and yells angrily Because I'm already outside, you bumbling barnacles! Open your eyes, for cryin' out loud! * Krabs and SpongeBob look down and see Plankton * Mr. Krabs: Oh, sorry. * Plankton: Now what's this all about, anyway? * Mr. Krabs: Don't play coy with us, Shelly. We both know you've been up to no good. Now start talking. * Plankton: All right, so I've been stealing your mail for the past five years, big whoop. * SpongeBob: Not that! * Mr. Krabs: What? You've been what? * SpongeBob: We're talking about that new superhighway you're planning on building, and in case you didn't know, it's gonna destroy Jellyfish Fields. Not to mention that your plan is stupid and dumb and dumb and stupid. * Mr. Krabs: Wait a minute. You've been what? * Plankton: Well, that certainly was an interesting series of words that just tumbled out past your teeth and lips, but frankly, my dear sponge, I don't give a barnacle. * SpongeBob: Huh? * Mr. Krabs: I don't know. * Plankton: Forget it. Even if I wanted to the Shelly Superhighway from being built, it would be impossible. * SpongeBob: Why? * Plankton: Because the whole city has already approved it! See for yourself, through this conveniently-timed flashback. * scene now takes place in the Bikini Bottom Town Hall & Fun Center, where the voting for the superhighway is held * Mayor: Order. Order. Order in the Meeting Hall. gavel on one of the guard's heads. Guard puts his hat back on his head when mayor stops Now all those in favor of paving over Jellyfish Fields and building the Shelly Superhighway, raise your right fin and say "aye." * Everyone: Aye! * Fish 1: I like highways. * Fish 2: I like things that are super. * Mr. Krabs: And I like saying, "aye." * is back at the Chum Bucket * Mr. Krabs: Oh, why did I say "aye"? * Plankton: Seems as though the ayes have it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got superhighway preparations to be attending to. Toodles! * and Mr. Krabs now walk towards the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob: What are we gonna do now, Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: Well, I'm gonna do the only thing I can do when me character is tested by insurmountable odds: lie on me back and sob loudly. * SpongeBob: Normally, Mr. Krabs, I would lie on my back and sob loudly too, but I am not giving up! There's still one citizen in Bikini Bottom who won't sit still in the face on this outrageous injustice! * transition to the song Give Jellyfish Fields A Chance, with SpongeBob and Patrick handing out fliers on Jellyfish Fields to two fish, but they just throw them away * SpongeBob and Patrick: while showing several different cards that look like their descriptions ♪Chum Bucket, sludge bucket, highway fly away! Lilly liver, pizza giver, mashed potato, kelp tomato!♪ scene shows them protesting in a circle, and to be revealed they're on a car, which speeds up, making them fall off♪All we are trying to say, is give Jellyfish Fields a chance!♪ each then put, "Save Jellyfish Fields" pins on their shirts or skin, and start singing with their cards again like earlier ♪Ketchup bottle, net and goggle, tollbooth, rotten tooth, freeway plan, toast and jam, Mermaid Man, a garbage can! Citrus fruit, combat boot, give a hoot, gorilla suit!♪ scene shows them making a poster on the Pineapple that says, "Buzz-In Tonight" to Squidward, who walks to his house ♪All we are trying to say is give Jellyfish Fields a chance!♪ scene shows them pointing at, doing, associated with, or showing what they're singing as they run through town ♪Plankton's eye, ham on rye! Larry's thigh, battle cry! ketchup squirt, long-sleeved shirt! Self assert,♪ from a flying boot ♪Hit the Dirt! Krusty Krab, smash and grab!♪ Krabs squishes Plankton with a hammer to reclaim his secret formula ♪Barg 'N' Mart! Grocery cart!♪ offers a “Save Jellyfish Fields” t-shirt to Taylor, but he shows he has a “Shelly Superhighway is Super” t-shirt. SpongeBob then forcefully takes the “Save Jellyfish Fields” t-shirt out of his hands ♪All we are trying to say, is give Jellyfish fields a chance!♪ scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick passing Save Jellyfish Fields stickers on buildings, but Patrick accidentally puts one on a tough guy's back, and then runs away. SpongeBob turns around just as the tough guy turns around and pushes him into the ground; the town pointing process than starts again ♪C.E.O's! Gary's toes! Squidward's nose! Pantyhose! Rocking chair, wash and wear! Empty stare, Patrick's hair! Green trees, Sandy's fleas! Rise and shine, lemon lime! Out of time, squiggly line!♪ SpongeBob and Patrick as silhouettes behind a sunrise♪Take a stand, hand in hand. All we are trying to say, is give Jellyfish Fields,♪ them dressed in hippie outfits and with a sitar and a tambourine ♪a chance.♪ ends as an angry mob throws trash at them It's working, Patrick! They're booing the highway! Looks like our message has really gotten through to the people! Let's play a song while their hearts are open! sheet of paper flies in his face Hey, wait a minute. This is one of our fliers! They're pelting us with our own pamphlets! Patrick What does this mean! * Patrick: I, couldn't tell you. * Nat: I'll tell you what it means! It means this! the tambourine and stomps on it * SpongeBob: confused It means, you hate tambourines? * Fish: No! It means-''interrupted by police who come up in their car'' * Police Fish #1: Alright, you guys the highway haters? * SpongeBob: Yes, sir, but with good reason. You see, without Jellyfish Fields, jellyfish will have to find a new home and-' 'and Patrick are put in handcuffs * Police Fish #2: Alright, you two. You're under arrest! * SpongeBob: What for? * Police Fish #1: Unlicensed use of a sitar! * SpongeBob: confused But, my grandma gave me this sitar! It didn't come with a license. * Police Fish #2: baton Yeah, well, neither did this! and Patrick are dragged away by police while crowd behind them yells, "Highway! Highway!" ''[cut to the police car getting driven out of town * '''SpongeBob:' Patrick, I'm scared! * Patrick: SpongeBob, I'll never forget what my great-Uncle Cletus said right before he was arrested during a freedom march. * SpongeBob: What was that? * Patrick: Oh, it's when a bunch of people go walkin' on a street, an- * SpongeBob: annoyed I know what a freedom march is, Patrick! I mean, what did he say? * Patrick: Oh, chuckles. He said, "Let not your heart walk away from you, let your mind grow legs and follow it." * SpongeBob: impressed Wow. Your uncle sounds like a pretty smart guy, Patrick! What happened after he was arrested? * Patrick: I don't know, he was ever heard from him again. looks nervous. the police car stops in the middle of nowhere and throws SpongeBob and Patrick out, and then drive away, kicking up dust and blowing away their clothes, leaving them in their underwear * Police Fish #1: See ya later, longhairs! away * Patrick and SpongeBob: Bye! * SpongeBob: See you later! * SpongeBob: Thanks for the lift! * SpongeBob: horrified They left us, out here in the middle of nowhere! * Patrick: Oh, this isn't the middle of nowhere; We're actually on the edge of nowhere! to a sign that says; "Now entering Nowhere. Population: 0 * SpongeBob: weakly Well, at least it ain't raining! * single small thundercloud in the entire sky starts to pour rain right above where SpongeBob and Patrick are. A scene cuts to a miserable SpongeBob and Patrick sitting in a rain puddle. Rain stops as one of SpongeBob's fliers float by, remotivating him * SpongeBob: angrily I'm not ready to give up just yet! * Patrick: gleefully I am! * SpongeBob: If we could just come up with a better way to reach the people, something everyone can see and hear! * Patrick: You mean like a parade? * SpongeBob: Oh, a parade! Patrick, how did you come up with such a brilliant idea? * Patrick: to the left There's one going by right there. [shows two fish with a banner saying "Shelly Super Highway"; followed by a marching band; followed by a float and the circus; followed by Santa on a tropical island on a limo; followed by a herd of senior citizens being whipped at by the two wrestlers from Krusty Krushers; followed by a group of Scottish fish playing bagpipes; followed by some clown fish and a cat parade balloon; followed by a choir; and finally followed by a heavy metal rock band. * SpongeBob: That certainly is a parade! * Patrick: points Look! * SpongeBob: at Plankton in a complex paver/bulldozer hybrid following everyone Plankton! Driving a big tractor! This doesn't look good at all, Patrick. * Patrick: Does this?! his back * SpongeBob: C'mon! Let's go follow them! and Patrick follow the parade. the parade stops, and Plankton gets out a loud speaker * Plankton: ahem People of Bikini Bottom-''starts to murmur and ignore him, until a Scottish fish points at him'' Today marks the new- cut of again by the crowd STOP MURMURING! is silent Thank you. And as I was saying, today marks the beginning of a new- interrupted by the crowd singing, "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" angrily Shut up! stop immediately As I was saying, today marks a new beginning for Bikini Bottom! cheers and confetti falls Now, it’s time to pave our way down the road to success! the paver/bulldozer hybrid while the band plays, and starts to make the highway, which makes all of the jellyfish pack their bags and fly away; he laughs evilly. sniffs the air, and then sighs Ah, I love the smell of hot tar in the morning! Yeah, baby! in front of a matador with his hat covering his face Hey, you there! Are you trying to get yourself crushed!? * takes off his hat, revealing himself to be SpongeBob * SpongeBob: furious I won't let you do it, Plankton! If you're going to pave over Jellyfish Fields, you're going to have to pave over me first! he and Plankton dramatically locking eyes, and quickly shows some surprised members of the parade * Plankton: smiles Ooh! Your wish is my command, Sponge! pushes levers forward, crushing SpongeBob. shows SpongeBob crushed, clearly in agony * SpongeBob: weakly Is that all you got? then immediately covered in tar; next scene shows the parade continuing, Plankton still paving, the jellyfish moving, and Jellyfish Fields being transformed into a desolate, lifeless wasteland. SpongeBob gets out of a manhole, looking very sad, and sees Patrick playing a trumpet * SpongeBob: annoyed Knock it off, Patrick. * scene shows the Shelly Super Highway going through Jellyfish Fields into a severely polluted Bikini Bottom, and shows the graffiti concrete pillars holding up the road arch over the Krusty Krab * Mr. Krabs: miserable I used to dream of me restaurant have an "easy highway access!" * SpongeBob: sad too Yeah, but this is more like "highway excess!" * Squidward: up Well, I'm going to go soak my tentacles. shivers It's cold in here underneath all of this concrete! * Mr. Krabs: hopeful But, Squidward, we can't leave! What if we have, a customer? * Squidward: sarcastically Really. We haven't had a customer since the day this highway was built! * SpongeBob: sheepishly uh, Squidward, it's technically its a super-highway. * Squidward: angrily I don't care what it is! I'm out of here! * SpongeBob: shocked But, Squidward- interrupted by Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: sad No, SpongeBob. Squidward's right. up and walks to his office It's high time we started accepting facts. runs over to a fax machine and pulls out a new one * SpongeBob: smiles I'm on it, Mr. Krabs! * Mr. Krabs: annoyed No, boyo! Not that kind! * SpongeBob: confused Mr. Krabs, what are you saying? * Mr. Krabs: darkly The Krusty Krab can't stay in business. Not like this. * SpongeBob: It can't? * Mr. Krabs: No, SpongeBob. And it's time to activate Plan Zed-9er9er. * SpongeBob: Zed-9er9er!? horrified, and his eyes nearly shoots out of his head, and falls in Squidward's hands * Squidward: Eugene, what is plan Zed-9er9er!? And more importantly, how does it affect me!? * Mr. Krabs: Plan Zed-9er9er is, I'm-''interrupted by traffic honking and drivingI'm-''interrupted again, and than yells quickly during next honking spot I'm selling the Krabby Patty secret formula to Plantkon! * Squidward: shocked Eugene! * Mr. Krabs: sadly I have no choice. And stop calling me Eugene. out of Krusty Krab * SpongeBob: Tell me I'm dreaming! moans * Squidward: sad Not this time, little fella. It shows Mr. Krabs outside, and changes the "Open" sign to say "Closed" as he sobs. Cut to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton is rich, successful, and getting a back massage from Karen, via an electric plug * Plankton: Uh, lower, a little lower, yeah, that's it! hang rang, and Plankton rides to the door on a segway Now who could that be during my hour of triumph? a miserable Mr. Krabs holding the Secret Formula How appropriate. snickers * Mr. Krabs: Plankton, I'm ready to negotiate a price for me secret formula. * Plankton: Oh, goody! out a large pocketwatch Let me just wind my watch! * Mr. Krabs: sad What for? * Plankton: gleefully ‘Cause I'm gonna love every minute of this! faint buzzing is heard Did you hear that? Karen, is that you? * Mr. Krabs: up to a vent Up there! massive amount of jellyfish come out of it''Whoa, nelly! * '''SpongeBob:' Outside First, I lost Jellyfish Fields, and- and...... * Squidward: And what? * SpongeBob: a sobbing mess And now I lost the only job I ever wanted! Cries * Squidward: Look at it this way, I don't have to see you every day now! Ha this could be the start of something beautiful! jellyfish stings him OW! What in the name of-! * SpongeBob: gleefully''Squidward Look! * '''Squidward:' What am I looking- ''Screams * '''SpongeBob:' All the jellyfish who used to live in Jellyfish Fields are coming to Bikini Bottom! * Squidward: Yeah, but for some reason, I don't think it's to distribute holiday gift baskets! * SpongeBob: Aw, ya don't?run away as the town turns into chaos * Mr. Krabs: in the Chum Bucket You know, Plankton? Let's just talk about this later. I think I'm just gonna run for me life.out the door, closing it behind him * Plankton: horrified Wait! I'm coming with you! Plankton can escape, the jellyfish grab him Nooooo! sting him Not the eye! Not the eye! * Ben: Chaos runs rampage in Bikini Bottom. down from jellyfish That's right folks, this is news reporter, Ben Blenny standing in for Perch Perkins who's out today with a terrible case of indigestion, and we are coming to you live during day 3 of what appears to be Bikini Bottom's worst- * Bill: Am I on television? * Ben: Yes, sir, you are, would you care to say a few words about the- * Bill: the mike Hi, Mom, hi, Dad. Hey, Dr. Slieen. is seen running away from jellyfish in the background Hey, Jennifer, hey, Sally, hey, Francis, hey, Mable, face turns into an annoyed look hey, Julie, hey, Abigail. * SpongeBob: still running then notices the News Ah! Now they'll have to listen! to Ben and Bill * Bill: And there's my pals in El Tuna, and the gang at the Pudgy Flipper... pushes him away * Ben: Uh, thank you. skids in ''Hello, little boy, how about saying a few words into the camera about the current crisis? * '''SpongeBob:' Well, okay, I guess. Sorry I am a little nervous. * Ben: That's understandable, just speak loud and clear. * SpongeBob: Well, all I have to say is that, um, well, yells Stop the madness! We need to get Jellyfish Fields back to the jellyfish, which will restore their natural habitat, so they will be in peace. And balance will once again restore to their natural land. So what do you say, everybody, will you help me? * Everybody: No! * SpongeBob: Confused You're kidding, right? * Everybody: Yes! * SpongeBob: Well, all right! Everybody, follow me. * runs over the cameraman to Jellyfish Fields.. The scene cuts to SpongeBob in the tractor ready to tear down the Shelly Superhighway * SpongeBob: Okay, everyone, say goodbye to the worst thing that's happened to this town since 97 cent stores. * Everyone: Yeah! tries to break the highway with the tractor, but it just stopped! * Plankton: Good effort, Spongedope, but you can't tear up my highway, it's indestructible! * Larry Lobster: Not if we have something to do with it! * SpongeBob: Larry Lobster! * Larry: That's right, pal, but that's not all. walks out from the crowd, waving * SpongeBob: Sandy Squirrel! Puff walks out of the crowd * SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff! Man & Barnacle Boy both walk out from the crowd * SpongeBob: Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy! walks walk out from the crowd * SpongeBob: Patrick! * Patrick: Su-Su-Su-Su! * SpongeBob: And Squidward! doesn't walk out from the crowd * Fish 3: Nope, that's everybody! * Larry: Push! * Larry: Harder! * SpongeBob: Harder still! * Fish 3: You heard that little square guy, yeah! lines up behind the tractor and pushes it * Plankton: Wait! I didn't count on all of you working together! pushes hard enough that the highway breaks! * Plankton: My highway! Stop, you can't! gets crushed by the tractor! * Everyone: Yeah! arch over the Krusty Krab breaks down in a pile of dust and the smog clears * Mr. Krabs: Praise Neptune. * SpongeBob: Jelly lelly lelly leely, jelly lelly lelly jelly, it's the jelly fishing song! * Jellyfish: Clap! * SpongeBob: Jelly lelly lelly lelly, jelly lelly lelly jelly, everyone sing along! * Jellyfish: Clap! * Everyone: Jelly lelly lelly leely, jelly lelly lelly jelly, it's the jelly fishing song! * Jellyfish: Clap! * Everyone: Jelly lelly lelly leely, jelly lelly lelly jelly everyone siiiiinnnnggggg! camera zooms out and we cut to the Jellyfish Fields ranger * Ranger: voice Everyone sing along. switches the "closed" sign to "open," and then walks away Category:Spongebob